Ninja Knights
The team of ninjas from The Five Moons of Japan. Background You are the sneaky, stealthy band of mortal mercenaries that call the night, and the land on the outskirts of the Moon Temple, home. 167 years ago, the mortals who chose to use non-magic means of survival comprised a single group: the Solar Knights. However, after 50 years passed since Amaterasu’s disappearance and Tsukuyomi himself had finally given up trying to coax her out, the Solar Knights became divided between those who still believed in Amaterasu’s return and those who had come to terms with the prospect that she wasn’t coming back. 5 years later, the Solar Knights officially split into two separate rival groups. You, the Ninja Knights, are the group who believes that Amaterasu will not return. Being ninjas, the concept of “day” doesn’t particularly appeal to you anyway. The other group, the Solar Samurai, are your rivals and you enjoy opportunities to pester them and even get into the occasional full-on battle. Teamwork is key to your band and you are all very tight-knit. You consider each of your fellow ninjas to be like family and deaths can be hard blows. Yugure Played by Matt Wright. *Pronounced: YOO-goo-rey *"Nightfall" in Japanese You are the jaded, feminist leader of the band of mortal mercenaries known as the Ninja Knights. Coming from a family that chose to find other ways of survival than interbreeding with kami, you live strictly off the land. You are proud of your sneaky little band and always enjoy leading them into combat. You were raised and trained in ninja arts mostly by your father, Toji, who passed the position of leader onto you when you turned 18. Your mother, Kin, was quiet, not very social, and always seemed distant from your father but still loved you dearly. One day when you were 17, the Solar Samurai sent an envoy to your camp with yet another accusation of stealing. For some reason, the sight of Hare and Setsuna traumatized your mother greatly. She and your father had a heated argument shortly after (which was muffled enough that, even now, one knew what they were yelling about) and your mother was exiled. The only explanation he gave you was that “years ago, your mother did something very terrible”. He left the Ninja Knights to join the refugee camps to the south a year later. Your feminism comes mostly from a desire to restore the honor lost by Kin, but also from your annoyance at your rival Hare. You enjoy taunting him for his obsession with “standing by, awaiting the return of Her Ladyship Amaterasu-sama”. You tend to be less eager to fight than him, but always welcome excuses to do so. His presence has also made you somewhat sexist against men. To you, Hare is just a stuck-up pompous honor-nut meant solely to be messed with by you and your ninjas. The five Moons don’t particularly concern you much and you are accepting of the idea that Amaterasu isn’t coming back. Still, it would be nice to have a goddess around again, if just for the sake of evening out the gender power gap, but the idea of “day” doesn’t really appeal to you or any of the other ninjas (for obvious reasons). PCs *Satoshi – Brian Rubenstein *Ranmaru – James Lavin *Tobi – Alex Lawson Toji RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Pronunciation: “TOH-jee” *Gender: Male *Age: 47 *Relationship: Father of Yugure (Ninja Knights), husband of Kin (Ninja Knights) *Abilities: Invisibility, swords *Important Events: **Born to the Ninja Knights, son of the leader (47 years ago) **Married Kin (27 years ago) **Fathered Yugure (25 years ago) **Kin captured and returned by Solar Samurai (25 years ago) **Fathered twins, told later that they died (24 years ago) **Learned that the twins are Hare and Setsuna (8 years ago) **Exiled Kin from the Ninja Knights (8 years ago) **Left for refugee camps and met Kin again (7 years ago) Kin RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Pronunciation: “KEEN” *Gender: Female *Age: 47 *Relationship: Mother of Yugure (Ninja Knights) and Hare and Setsuna (both Solar Samurai), *wife of Toji (Ninja Knights) *Abilities: Invisibility, swords *Important Events: **Born to the Ninja Knights (47 years ago) **Married Toji (27 years ago) **Had Yugure (25 years ago) **Captured by Solar Samurai and seduced by their leader Baki (25 years ago) **Had Hare and Setsuna (24 years ago) **Snuck the infant twins back to Baki, told Toji they were dead (24 years ago) **Exiled from Ninja Knights after visit from Solar Samurai (8 years ago) **Joined at refugee camps by Toji (7 years ago) Baki's Letter For a later date, My name is Baki and I am the current leader of the Solar Samurai. 18 years ago, a woman from the Ninja Knights was captured and held in our camp. She said her name was Kin and was the wife of the current Ninja leader, Toji. She pleaded to us to release her as she had an infant daughter back at her own encampment. I asked to talk with her in private. Let’s just say that what began as a “talk” ended up going much further than I expected. The next morning, we released her. 9 months later, she secretly returned in the dead of night, carrying two bundles… I was shocked but listened to her request. She said that Toji suspected that these twins were not his and that she feared for their lives. She said she brought them back here to be raised by their real father and that maybe, just maybe, they and her other daughter would be the keys to bringing about reconciliation between the Ninja and Samurai. Knowing that I myself would need children to carry on my own leadership bloodline, I accepted. My wife, Anko, was horrified the next morning but agreed to raise them. I could feel her regret and reluctance all those years until she finally killed herself. We misled the other Samurai as to the true origins of the twins Hare and Setsuna. It is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. The new leader of the Ninja Knights, Yugure, is Kin and Toji’s daughter, I know it, and she is also Hare and Setsuna’s half-sister. One day, the three of them must be made aware of this. I grow weary of fighting and secrets and will take to the refugee camps. Hare, Setsuna, Yugure, I send my love to all of you. -Baki Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan